


Waited For So Long

by thatwriterlady



Series: New Beginnings- Alpha/Omega series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Blended family, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Castiel, Parenthood, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Stamp for Christmas Wars.  After dating for several months Dean and Cas make the decision finally to move in together and take their relationship to the next level.  Dean wants Cas as his mate, and Cas feels it is finally time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to this story, those of you that read the first part. This one covers the next step in their relationship. Don't worry, we're not done yet with this series. We'll check back in with this couple down the line. I hope you like this story.

**APRIL~**

“You will never guess what happened.” Dean moved his phone from his right ear to his left as he moved to flip the omelet in the pan.

“What?” Sam asked.

“I met my true mate!” Dean couldn’t hide his excitement, and he didn’t want to. 

“Seriously? Where? What’s she like?”

Dean was a bit irked that Sam’s train of thought automatically jumped to the idea that Dean’s true mate would be a woman.

“It’s not a she. _His_ name is Castiel. He goes by Cas though. And I met him Christmas Eve when I came close to using my Alpha status just to get something Hailey wanted for Christmas. I fixed it, but man, I almost lost him before I even knew he was my true mate.” 

“What did you do exactly? And how did you not realize you guys were mates right away?” Sam asked.

It had been months since Dean had last talked to his brother, but he had held off on telling him about Cas because he knew how negative his brother coudl be when it came to his relationships, or lack thereof. But he’d never been as serious about anyone as he was about Cas. That included how he felt about Hailey’s mother. He’d been young and thinking with his downstairs brain instead of the one between his ears. He wasn’t that same little boy anymore. He was truly in love with Cas, and looked forward to claiming the Omega as his mate.

Dean explained everything, from how he had infuriated the Omega and nearly gotten his eyes clawed out for it, to how they figured out they were true mates. Sam listened, only asking a few questions here and there. Mostly he just sounded amused.

“So, you guys aren’t actually bonded yet?” 

“Not yet. We’ve been dating since then, and we’ve been doing a lot of talking too. He wants desperately to go to school for nursing, but he can’t do that and work and raise Matthew. I want him as my mate, he knows this, but he’s not the type of man to sit back and let an Alpha just support him. He has a need to pull his own weight, and I respect that. So we’ve come to a compromise. Instead of rebuilding the old house I took Cas house shopping last month, and we picked out a nicer place. Insurance covered the cost, so I own the house outright, and I sold the land where the old house was. Hailey and I are already in the new house and this weekend Cas and Matty are moving in. And...that’s when we’re going to make things official.” Dean explained.

“Have you guys mated at all? Are you sure he’s who you want to spend your life with? You can’t renege on a true mate claim, you know that.” Sam was worried, Dean understood that, but he’d never been so sure of anything in his entire life as he was about this.

“Yes, I am sure. Sammy, I love him. He’s so amazing and sweet, and he’s a wonderful father. You’ll like him, he’s super smart, like you. And this summer, once the kids are out of school, we’re getting married. I want you as my best man.”

He heard the little gasp on the other end of the line. “Dean...really?”

“I wouldn’t want anyone else, little brother.” Dean said. 

“I’d be honored. Give me a date and I’ll take the time off. I think I’d like to meet him before that though. Are you planning to bring him to meet mom and dad? I can come down and meet him too.”

Dean smiled as he moved the omelet to a plate and carried to the table.

“Let me talk to Cas. See, he’s putting in his last day at the diner Friday. That night we’re sending the kids to spend the weekend with Charlie, so we can be alone. He starts his classes at the community college by the house the first week of June. So we’ll have a little over a month to adjust to living as a family unit. I would like to take a couple of days and drive down to see mom and dad.”

“Sounds good. I can’t wait to meet the man that has stolen my brother’s heart.” The words were spoken with affection and it made Dean happy knowing his brother was happy for him. He’d called his parents already and they were eager to meet Cas and Matthew. He knew that if he didn’t bring them down to meet them, they’d come to him. It was better to see them on their turf, where he could leave after a few days and take his family back home. If they came here, he’d be hard pressed to get them to leave.

He chatted a few more minutes with Sam before hanging up. Hailey had already left for school and since Dean didn’t have any appointments until ten thirty, he’d gotten up early, gone for a jog, come back, seen his daughter off to school, called Sam, and was now sitting down to his own breakfast. And he still didn’t have to be at work for another hour. As he enjoyed his omelet, his phone buzzed with a text. He smiled when he saw it was Cas. One of the first things he’d done was to buy Cas a cell phone. It worried him that the man was moving about with no way to call for help should he need it. Cas has been reluctant to take it at first, but in the end he had, and now he loved the thing. He texted Dean several times every day, and Dean loved talking with him.

Cas: Big meeting this morning, right? New account?

Dean: Yes, at 10:30. I’m finishing up my breakfast now and then getting dressed. I already showered and shaved. I think I’ll make a good impression with my concepts.

Cas: I think you will too. You fulfilled everything they were looking for. If you don’t land the account, it’s by no fault of your own. It’s all on them for being idiots.

Dean: Now see, that’s why I love you so much. You don’t let me wallow in self doubt. Are you having a good morning so far?

Cas: Yes and no. Matthew was a nightmare to get ready for school this morning. He’s so excited for the move he won’t go to sleep for me at night, and in the mornings I can’t wake him up. Two more days. I keep telling myself it’s just two more days. Maybe then he’ll get back into a normal sleep pattern. I’m on a ten minute break right now. And yes, I ate before I got here. I just had a yogurt a couple of minutes ago too. 

Dean: Good. Can I ask you a question?

Cas: Of course you can.

Dean: When exactly is your next heat?

Cas: Oh, well, I cycle every six weeks, and I had one about five weeks ago. That was the week before Easter, when I told you that you couldn’t come over. 

Dean: That’s what I thought. What did you do with Matty at that time?

Cas: My brother took him. I don’t know what we’ll do with him though when my next one hits. I’m getting a bit itchy now, so it’ll be here soon.

Dean: I expect your heat and my ruts will cycle up by the end of the year. I just had one three weeks ago. I’m due for my next one in about three weeks.

Cas: We’re still going to wait, right? We’re not having more kids until I’m through the first half of my degree, that’s what we decided.

Dean: Yes, we’re still on track, babe. With Matty in school, you can double up on your course load if you feel you can handle it. You can graduate in about eighteen months and apply to nursing school at that time. I would like a pup within the next few years, but not unless you’re ready for it too.

Cas: I want one too. We’ll see after we’re mated and settled in. If I can raise a child and work a full time job, I can raise another one and do school full time.

Dean: I called my brother today. He wants to meet you. So do my parents. I told him how amazing you are, and what a great kid Matty is. And I told him how much I love you. 

Cas: I love you too, sweetheart. I can’t wait until this weekend. It might sound silly, but I’ve waited all my life for this. It’s rather surreal knowing that it’s finally happening. The wait is killing me.

Dean: What’s left at the apartment, your beds and a suitcase of clothes, right? We brought everything else over here already?

Cas: Yes. I have Goodwill coming to pick up some furniture that I would rather not bring with. They’ll be here tomorrow. Then Friday I turn in the key and you said you’re taking the day off to bring the beds over to the house, right? That’s still the plan?

Dean: Yes. I’ll be there to get them before you leave for work.

Cas: Ok. My break is over now. I’ll text you later. Good luck with the meeting. Let me know how it goes. I love you.

Dean: I will text you when it’s over. I love you too.

Dean finished the last few bites of his omelet before getting up to wash his plate and the pan he’d cooked with. Once those were out of the way he went to get ready for work. He hummed as he put on the Hugo Boss suit he’d pre-selected for today. It was imperative that he make a good impression, so he’d taken his time shaving and had even flossed. A quick look in the mirror proved that he looked good. Grabbing his portfolio and briefcase, he headed out to his car. It was going to be a nerve wracking morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas’ feet were killing him by the time his lunch rolled around. He’d seen a text earlier from Dean telling him the meeting had been a success, but he hadn’t had the time to respond. When his lunch rolled around he untied his apron and rolled his neck to try and release some of the tension. He was glad he only had to do this job for another two days. As of Friday night he would be mated and ready to start the next chapter of his life. He was trying to decide on what he wanted to eat for lunch when he heard the bell over the door jingle. 

“Hey, Baby.” The words flowed from Dean’s lips like liquid silk and he turned to see his future mate approaching the counter with a warm smile on his face.

“Hi yourself. I didn’t expect you today, not with that meeting.” Cas said. He walked around the counter until he was standing in front of Dean. The man looked absolutely phenomenal in his black suit. He knew it had been tailored just by the cut. It was very flattering.

“I came to take you to lunch. I know you get tired of the menu here.” Dean leaned in to kiss him softly and he melted at the Alpha’s touch. 

“Where are we going? I only have a half hour, you know.” He said as they headed for the door.

“There’s a new taco joint two blocks over. Really good food. We can get some food and what we don’t finish, I’ll toss it in the fridge at office and when I pick you up tonight, you can take it to your place and have it tomorrow for lunch.” 

When they reached the car Dean held the door open for him and he smiled as he slid into the passenger seat. Dean was thoughtful and caring, and just all around wonderful, just like he’d hoped after they had realized they were true mates. Sure, they’d had a rough start, but they’d worked things out and it had not taken long at all for him to fall head over heels in love with the Alpha. Dean was everything he could have ever wanted in a mate, and it was making his biological clock go nuts. The closer he got to this heat, the more he craved the Alpha’s scent, and his touch. It had been so long since he’d been touched intimately and he was desperate for it. Friday couldn’t come fast enough.

They pulled up at the restaurant and went inside. Cas hung back to read the menu over the counter while Dean rattled off what he wanted. He waited patiently for Cas to decide what he was in the mood for, and once he had made his decision, he ordered that too. In less than ten minutes, they had two big bags of food and were heading back out to the car. They drove back to the diner and dug into the bags, pulling out food and trying to eat quickly without making themselves sick. 

“Lunch break’s over.” Cas sighed a little while later. He didn’t mean to sound pouty, but he hated when he only got to see Dean for a couple of minutes at a time like this.

“Come here.” Dean pulled him closer and this time when he kissed the Omega, he set every nerve in the man’s body on fire. Cas whimpered as he grabbed on to the lapels of Dean’s jacket and kissed him harder. He broke the kiss reluctantly. His hormones were starting to go haywire and he didn’t want to start leaking slick, not when he still had another four hours of work. It wasn’t safe, not when the majority of their customers were unmated Alphas. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” He finally said. Dean smiled.

“I’ll be right here waiting at the end of your shift.”

Cas gave him one last quick peck on the lips before getting out and hurrying back into the diner. Four more hours and he was done. He couldn’t wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had worked it out so that Hailey would drive over to the elementary school and pick Matthew up, and bring him back to the house. It freed up time for Gabe and made things easier on him, though he missed the extra time he used to spend with his nephew, plus it gave the kids time to bond. Matthew absolutely adored Hailey and looked up to her. She was able to easily persuade him to do his homework and they were spending a lot of time decorating in his new room. His bedroom was across the hall from Hailey’s, and the bedroom their fathers would soon share was at the opposite end of the hall. Dean had already been made aware that when Matthew was scared he would crawl into his father’s bed for comfort. He’d wanted to make sure Dean wouldn’t reject the boy and send him away. Instead, he’d assured Cas that if he were ever frightened and needed the added comfort, the bed was big enough and Matthew could snuggle in between them.

Cas and Matthew both were trying to adjust to the new house before the time came to actually move in. Since he and Dean had first picked it out, he and Matthew had come over every day. Matthew came after school with Hailey while Dean would go and pick Cas up after work and bring him back to the house for dinner. After they ate, the kids would find something to do, either watching television or playing video games while Dean and Cas relaxed and watched a movie or just talked. At nine Dean would drive Cas and Matthew back to their apartment so Cas could put his son to bed. When he could, Dean either brought Cas lunch at work or he came to take him out somewhere. He spent as much time with the man as he could because he wanted everything to work between them, and because he was so in love with his future mate that he physically ached when they had to spend hours or days apart. Now they were two days away from becoming mates for life, and Dean was more excited than he had ever been in his entire life. It was going to be the longest two days he had ever experienced in his life, he was sure of it.

The hours crawled by until Friday finally arrived. Dean showed up with his friend Benny as promised on Friday morning as Cas was trying to get Matthew to settle down enough to eat breakfast before he took the boy to school. When Cas opened the door, he looked frazzled and exhausted, and the day was only just beginning.

“Hey, Baby, what’s the matter?” Dean asked as he pulled Cas into his arms.

“Matthew didn’t get to sleep til probably midnight last night, and he is fussy and not agreeable now. I’m trying to get him to eat his breakfast but he’s driving me nuts!” Cas ran his fingers through his hair in frustration until Dean gently pulled his hands away.

“Shh, I’ll talk to him, get him to hurry up and eat. Go get ready for work, I’ll drive you both in.”

He kissed Cas softly, ignoring Benny’s chuckle behind him. With a smile, Cas headed in the direction of his bedroom to get dressed. Dean went straight to the kitchen where Matthew was pretending to have a shootout instead of eating his cereal. His face lit up as Dean entered the room.

“Dean!” He launched himself at the Alpha and Dean caught the boy, swinging him up into his arms.

“Hey, Little Man. What is this I hear about you not eating your breakfast for Daddy? I thought you were a good boy.” Dean schooled his expression so he looked mildly disappointed in the little boy.

“I am good! I promise!”

“Then no arguments, sit your butt down and finish your food. Now. We have to go and you can’t be stressing Daddy out like this. Now he’s going to be tired all day at work because you don’t want to cooperate and go to sleep when you’re told or eat your breakfast that he works so hard to provide for you. Do you know what happens to daddies when they have to go to work tired?” Dean set the boy down in his seat and then sat in the chair adjacent to him. Matthew looked up with big, innocent blue eyes. God he had fallen in love with this little boy too. He ached with the need for Matty to be his son.

“No, I don’t.” Matthew replied in almost a whisper.

“They forget to do stuff, and then they get yelled at by their boss. Or they drop things, or they get hurt. Your daddy, he needs sleep, and he needs you to work with him. When he tells you to sit down and eat, or to go to sleep, you need to do that. Now, eat up, I’m going to drive you to school.”

Dean ruffled the boy’s hair and smiled as Matthew picked up his spoon and began practically devouring his cereal. When Cas walked back in a few minutes later he arched one eyebrow in question as he saw his son eating the last few bites.

“We had a talk about cooperation and teamwork.” Dean explained. Matthew got up, washed his bowl and spoon out and then ran to his father, throwing his arms around him and hugging him tight.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. Please don’t get hurt at work. I’ll be good and go to sleep when you tell me, and I’ll eat my food like a good boy.” Matthew looked up at his dad with the same big, blue eyes that always melted Dean, and Cas melted too.

“Well thank you, Sweetheart. That will certainly make things much easier on me. Now go get your shoes on, it’s time to go.”

Matthew raced off towards his room and Cas turned to Dean. 

“What did you do to my son?” He asked with a laugh.

“Nothing. I just explained that there are consequences when he doesn’t listen. Like how his behavior has left you tired, and that when you have to go to work tired, accidents can happen, and you can get yelled at by your boss, stuff like that. I had to have a similar talk with Hailey at that age. She was feisty and thought she could fight me on bedtime and things like that. I nipped that real fast because it was exhausting me and making it hard for me to get my homework done. The good thing is that now, you won’t have to do it alone. If you need your sleep, and you do, I’m here to pick up the slack and make sure you get it.” Dean pulled Cas into his arms, enveloping the man in a full body hug that the Omega melted into. He loved the safe feeling he got when Dean held him like this. Matthew came back, giggling when Benny scooped him into his arms and spun him around.

“You guys go on, I’ll pack the few little bits you have left and load them into the truck. When you get back, Dean, we’ll load the beds.” Benny said as he lowered Matthew to the floor.

“Sounds good. I’ll be back in about twenty.” Dean turned to Matthew and held out a hand. “You ready, Buddy?”

“Ready, Freddy!” The little boy cried as he grabbed Dean’s hand. Cas watched the interaction and not for the first time since meeting Dean, wondered how he had lucked out in finally meeting his true mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean dropped Cas and Matthew both off before sending a text to his daughter, reminding her that once she picked Matthew up after school, they were to head home, pack a bag for the weekend, and be ready to go at six when Charlie came to get them. He got a thumbs up emoji in return. When he got back to the apartment he saw Benny loading boxes into the back of the truck.

“You get everything?” Dean asked him.

“I think so, but you might want to do one more walk through. I left a box on the kitchen counter in case I forgot anything. Are we bringing the kitchen table?” 

“No, that came with the apartment, it stays.” Dean replied as they walked back into the building. Back inside Cas’ apartment he did a search of all of the rooms, stopping to take down the shower curtain and the toiletries Cas had left on the sink. In each bedroom he stripped the sheets off the bed and folded the blankets. He smiled when he saw that Matthew was sleeping with the comforter set he’d bought for the boy right after Christmas. The last of the dirty clothes were collected and tossed into the empty laundry basket Cas had left, and then it was time to move the beds. A little over an hour later the apartment was completely empty. Dean stopped to take pictures of each room, just in case the landlord was a jerk and tried to say Cas or Matty had trashed the place. They most certainly had not.

They drove the truck to the house and proceeded to unload everything. Humming to himself as he tossed Matthew’s bedding into the washing machine, Dean thought about what life would be like now that it wasn’t just him and Hailey anymore. The kids were bound to fight, it’s what kids did, and nerves were bound to get shot every now and then, but Hailey only had one more year of school and then she was leaving for college. That would leave him and Cas alone with Matthew, and if they had a pup…

The thought of another pup made Dean ridiculously happy. Matthew, and even Hailey would benefit from a sibling or two, and he wanted a bigger family so bad it hurt. Knowing Cas wanted that too was the best part of all. He pulled out a brand new set of sheets and a new comforter for Matthew’s bed and went about making it. The boy would get a nice surprise later. Cas’ bed had been put in one of the spare bedrooms, though Cas had even said the mattress was on its last leg and would need to be replaced. That was something they could do later. For now it would serve as a decent guest bed once he tossed a three inch, memory foam topper on it and put clean sheets on. 

He unpacked each of the boxes they had brought from the house, finding a place for everything. Due to the fire and losing almost everything he’d had and the decision to buy a house together, Dean hadn’t stocked up on too much since he knew Cas would be bringing things. Slowly he sorted through the kitchen items, determining what was in good enough condition to keep and what would need replacing. When his phone alarm began to blare at eleven thirty, he jumped up and ran for the door. Benny had left right after helping get the stuff into the house, so he ran out to his car alone. He stopped to pick up some food at KFC before racing to the diner. He’d also stopped to get Cas a large coffee, and when he walked into the diner with two minutes to spare before the man’s lunch break, Cas looked up at him with relief written across his face. Dean had brought the coffee in with him and he held it up, smiling when Cas snatched it from his hands and took a drink. The diner coffee was piss water in comparison and he knew Cas had probably been chugging it down all morning in a desperate attempt to stay awake. 

Out in the car they relaxed and he set the bag of food on the seat between them.

“I’m starving. I didn’t get to eat this morning, what with fighting Matthew every inch of the way. Thank you.” Cas grabbed a chicken strip and bit into it. Dean had opted not to get a bucket of chicken because it would take Cas five minutes to clean the grease from his fingers if he did. He pulled a large container of mashed potatoes out and began sprinkling black pepper onto it, just the way he and Cas both liked it. He handed a spork to Cas and pulled one out for himself, and together they dug in.

“Everything is out of the apartment now?” 

“Yep. I went through and made sure to grab everything you left behind. And I took pics once the place was empty, in case the landlord tries to keep your deposit.” Dean replied. Cas smiled sweetly at him.

“Thank you. He is a bit of a shifty character. I’ll be glad when the rest of this day is over. I actually won’t miss this job.” Cas stretched, whimpering at the aching in his lower back. Dean dug into a small, black bag in the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. He fished four out and handed them over.

“I know you’re aching, Baby. I feel guilty about tonight. We can wait-”

“No, we are _not_ waiting!” Cas said firmly. Dean blanched slightly at Cas’ sudden outburst, but then the Omega was moving the food aside so he could slide closer. He ran a hand down the Alpha’s chest as he kissed his jaw.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want to wait anymore. I already feel like I’ve waited a hundred years for this night. But you know what would be nice?”

Dean pulled his future mate into his lap and though he couldn’t smell the Omega’s wonderful scent through all of the blockers he wore, he still nuzzled against his neck, right where the scent glands were.

“Hmm?” 

“If you maybe gave me a massage later. I’d be very appreciative.” Cas’ tone was seductive and Dean could feel his pants beginning to tighten. He shivered with anticipation of what tonight would bring.

“Yeah, I can do that. I just want you so bad, Cas. I can’t wait until tonight.” Dean grabbed the Omega’s hips and pulled him down so he could feel how hard he was right then. Cas gasped and then smiled wickedly.

“This day can’t end fast enough!” Cas said before leaning in to kiss him. Yes, Dean thought he could definitely get used to a lifetime of sweet kisses like this.


	5. Chapter 5

“Dad, relax.” Hailey watched as her father rushed around the kitchen, trying to get the meal he’d been planning all week cooked. He’d wanted something romantic and had bought roses and set out the new china his brother had sent him as housewarming present in the dining room, where Matthew was currently up on one of the chairs, on his knees, sniffing at the roses.

“Careful there, Buddy. Those plates are expensive.” He said, but he didn’t make a move to stop the boy. Matty just wanted to smell the flowers, and he didn’t have a problem with that.

“I’m being careful. These smell nice. Are they for Daddy?” The little boy jumped down from the chair and walked into the adjoining kitchen.

“Yes they are. Do you think he will like them?”

Matthew seemed to consider the question for a moment before nodding. “Yes. No one ever buys Daddy flowers, but sometimes I pick some for him. He loves those and puts them in a cup in the kitchen window.”

Dean pointed to the window over the sink which had a deep well. “See this? You can grow all sorts of flowers out in the yard and pick lots of them for Daddy. There’s lots of room here.”

Matthew looked at the window and smiled. “Can I pick them for you too?”

Dean smiled back as he finished checking the roast in the oven. He closed the doors and squatted, holding his arms out to the little boy who ran over to jump into them.

“You most certainly can. And you know who else loves flowers?”

Matthew shrugged so Dean pointed up at Hailey.

“She loves flowers. And her favorite color is purple. In another few weeks you can pick her bouquets of lilacs and she’ll put them all over her room because she loves the smell. There are lilac bushes out in front and a bunch more in the backyard. Then, when summer comes, you can help me pick more roses, for Daddy and for Hailey.” Dean told him. Matthew looked up at Hailey who smiled fondly down at her father and soon to be new brother.

“I will pick you lots! I love flowers!” He exclaimed. She moved closer, reaching out to ruffle the boy’s hair.

“I’d like that, but only if sometimes I can pick some for you too.”

Matthew’s eyes widened. “You would pick flowers for me too?”

“Of course, that’s what sisters do for their little brothers.” She replied. Matthew’s eyes began to fill with tears and he turned back to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck.

“I love you, Dean. I’m so happy you’re going to be my other daddy. And I love Hailey and I wanna live here forever!”

The boy’s sudden emotional shift brought tears to Dean’s eyes, and to Hailey’s. He wrapped his arms tighter around Matthew and buried his nose in the boy’s hair. He smelled of strawberries and sugar, and Dean loved that. He loved this little boy so much.

“I’m happy too, Buddy. You’re going to be my son and I want that very, very much.” He reached up, grabbing Hailey’s hand and pulling her down to the floor and into their hug. For a long time they sat on the kitchen floor just hugging.

“Dad, Auntie Charlie is going to be here soon. Matty and me, we have to go get our bags ready.” She finally said.

“Yeah, ok. And I have to go get Dad. Go on now.” Dean kissed both kids on the forehead before sending them off to finish their packing. Sniffling, he wiped his eyes and got up. He popped the baked potatoes in the oven and went to make sure the kids had everything they would need. Matthew was standing next to his bed watching as Hailey put pajamas and underwear into his bag for him.

“Did you get these for me?” Matthew ran his hand over the new comforter.

“I did. Do you like it?” Dean asked. The little boy grinned and nodded excitedly.

“I love Pokemon! I have the video game.”

“We have to show you how to play the card game.” Hailey said. Matthew tilted his head as he looked up at her.

“Card game?”

Hailey looked at her father in shock for a moment before looking at Matthew again.

“I’ll bring my cards and teach you. Aunt Charlie plays too. You’ll be an expert before the weekend is over.” She told him. He bounced up and down excitedly.

“I can’t wait! Does Aunt Charlie have video games too?” 

Hailey and Dean both laughed at that.

“Honey, Aunt Charlie _makes_ the video games that you love so much. She has tons and plays them all.” Dean told him.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell was ringing. Hailey went to answer it while Dean guided Matthew into the living room.

“Hey, Kiddo.” She said warmly as Matthew threw himself into her arms. Dean was pretty sure Matthew was the friendliest kid in the world. He loved everyone. 

“Dean says you have video games, and Hailey’s gonna teach me to play Pokemon!” 

Charlie’s eyes lit up. “Oh! I have all the cards! We’ll stop and buy you some too, and then we’ll do battles. It’ll be so much fun!”

Dean laughed as he handed Matthew’s bag over to his friend. “If we forgot anything and you need to pick something up, just let me know and I’ll reimburse you later. I think we got it all though. There’s several sets of clothes, his toothbrush, hair brush, clean socks…”

“I need my Binkie.” Matthew looked up at Dean and the Alpha could see the fear in the little boy’s eyes.

“What’s your Binkie? I’ll go get it.”

“My blanket that I sleep with. I’ve had it since I was a baby. It was a gift from Uncle Gabe.” Matthew replied. Dean nodded. It was in the dryer, he’d washed it earlier.

“Hold on, I washed it earlier, I’ll go get it.” He went to the laundry room to fetch the little blanket, and carried it back to the living room. Matthew’s eyes lit up and he eagerly grabbed it when Dean held it out.

“Thank you, Dean!”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart. Now, you guys be good for Auntie Charlie. She likes to spoil kids, but only if they’re on their best behavior. I don’t want her calling me later saying you won’t eat your dinner or go to sleep when she says. Aunties get tired too, and if you like spending time at her house and want to do that more often, you have to be good when you’re there, or else she won’t want to do it as much. Ok?” He directed his words to Matthew who nodded.

“I’ll be on my bestest behavior, promise!”

Dean kissed both kids again and hugged Charlie before seeing them out the door. A quick check of the time told him he had ten minutes to get to Cas. He texted him to let him know he’d be a few minutes late. After turning down the oven temp, he hurried to the diner to pick Cas up. The Omega was standing in the parking lot waiting when he pulled up, and he smiled brightly when the Impala came to a stop in front of him. He got in, groaning at how good it felt to finally just _sit_.

Dean leaned over to kiss the man. “Rough day?”

“Long day.” Cas sighed. “Plenty of dickhead Alphas just making things more difficult. They get cocky when they can’t smell me and try to pull rank to see if I’ll quiver in fear. I don’t, so they assume I’m a Beta and leave me alone, but that dance is tiring, and I’m glad to be done with it.” Cas let his head fall back and he shut his eyes as they pulled out of the parking lot. He smiled when Dean’s hand found his and squeezed it.

“Well, there’s a hot shower with your name on it, and dinner is waiting. I made us a pot roast with baked potatoes. And there’s dessert too.” Dean glanced over at Cas who had cracked an eye and was smiling at him.

“You made me dinner? God I love you.” He lifted Dean’s hand and kissed the back of it. Dean smiled happily.

“I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

The house had four bedrooms and the master bedroom had its own bathroom, so Dean shooed Cas off to go take a nice, hot shower, hoping the man would like the gifts he had left in there for him while he finished with dinner. Cas reappeared, dressed in the new pajama pants and tee shirt Dean had bought him and smelling strongly of lavender and roses, but beneath that he could smell the Omega’s natural scent, and he loved that. Cas stepped into the dining room just as he was putting the finishing touches on their meal. His eyes widened as he took in the roses and wine, and he smiled.

“You did all of this...for me?” Cas had never in his life had someone go to the effort of such a romantic gesture for him. It was a bit overwhelming. He blinked as his eyes began to blur and he found himself being wrapped up in Dean’s arms.

“Of course I did all of this for you, I love you. You deserve this and so much more, Darling.” Dean guided him over to a chair, holding it out for him. Once he was sitting, Dean sat in the seat adjacent. “Do you like wine? If not there is iced tea, water, and juice.”

“Wine is fine. I don’t think I’ve had any in a very long time.” Cas wiped at his eyes as Dean poured them both a glass. He accepted the one Dean offered and took a sip. It was better than he remembered.

Dean served them both generous portions of meat and placed vegetables and potatoes on both of their plates. As they ate, they talked.

“So I got Matty a surprise and he was very excited when he saw it.” Dean said. 

“Oh? What did you get him?” Cas asked. He knew Dean was generous by nature but he also knew the Alpha wouldn’t let Matthew become a spoiled brat, not after he had come close to making Hailey one. He had dialed back the amount of things he bought his daughter and spent more time showing her affection and spending time with her rather than just buying her things.

“I know he only had one comforter, so I bought another one, and the sheets to match. They’re Pokemon. Hailey said she’s going to show him how to play the card game this weekend, and even Charlie was excited for that.” Dean replied with a chuckle.

“Oh, I’m sure he loves them. That’s one of his favorite video games. I don't think he ever knew it was a card game too.” Cas looked forward to seeing the new bedding later.

“I put your old bed in one of the spare bedrooms, and I added a memory foam topper. It’ll help the mattress to last a few more years at least.” Dean explained. There was a certain thrill that came with knowing that from here on out, he would be sharing a bed with Dean. There was a certain apprehension that came with knowing that too. The last time he’d had sex was with Matthew’s mother. Since then he’d been terrified since a lot of Alphas were aggressive and wouldn’t stop to put on a condom, no matter how much he begged them to. He knew that for a full bond, at least their first time mating, Dean would not be wearing one, and there was a risk that he could get pregnant. He found that he didn’t care. It was a risk he was willing to take since he knew his pup would be well cared for and loved this time around by _both_ parents.

“I was wondering where you had put it.” He said lamely. His thoughts were so honed in now on the fact that in only a few short hours he was going to be claimed by his true mate, that it was making it difficult to think of anything else. When Dean’s hand suddenly came to rest on his knee he jumped. Dean quickly pulled it away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you alright?” There was concern in Dean’s voice, but there was worry there too. Cas didn’t want him thinking he had done something wrong. He smiled warmly and took Dean’s hand, bringing it back to rest on his knee.

“I’m fine. I apologize for my thoughts getting away from me for a minute there. It’s just...I haven’t….” He took a deep breath and tried again. “It’s been ten years. I find that I am equal parts excited and nervous.”

“But not scared?” Dean asked, his voice still laced with worry.

“No, Honey, not fear. I love you and I want this. I’m probably just overthinking things as usual.” He squeezed Dean’s hand reassuringly. “How was your day? It seems as though it were productive as there is a stack of collapsed boxes by the back door.”

Dean relaxed and smiled. “Yes, it was quite productive. I unpacked what I brought from the apartment today, did the wash, made the beds, made dinner, and cuddled the kids.” His smile shifted into an embarrassed grin. “They needed it.”

Cas smiled at the Alpha. “Were they upset?”

“No, the opposite. A lot of emotions were going on. Matty was looking at the roses and then he was telling me that he likes to pick flowers for you and that you put them in a cup in the kitchen window, so I told him with the window in the kitchen here, he can fill it up with all sorts of flowers for you. Then he asked if he could pick some for me, and I told him Hailey likes flowers too. So expect a ton this spring and summer.” Dean laughed. “He’s going to decimate the lilac bushes this year.”

Cas laughed too. “No doubt. I love lilac. That’s part of the reason that I loved this house so much, aside from the space and open feeling. The large backyard was another selling point for me. They said there are a lot of bulbs planted back there. I can’t wait to see what comes up.”

“Well, there are tulips, daffodils and crocus coming up now, and I know there are rose bushes back there, but there are a lot of other plants I have no clue about. I guess we just wait and see.” Dean said with a shrug. Cas nodded.

“It’ll be exciting to see what comes up.”

After dinner they cleared the table and Dean took out a chocolate creme pie. He cut them both a generous slice and poured them both a cup of coffee. They carried the pie and coffee to the living room where they sat together and talked. Cas loved how Dean included him in all of his plans for the house. He didn’t tell Cas what he wanted to do, he asked his honest opinion on things and if Cas didn’t like it, he vetoed the idea completely. They wanted to paint since all of the rooms were white, and they discussed colors. Dean had wanted red or orange for the living room but Cas felt that was a bit too harsh for the space. It had a beautiful brick fireplace and he wanted warmer, more calming colors for the space. In the end they decided on a rich cream for the walls, and an accent wall in a deep cinnamon color. It would have a hint of red to it but it wouldn’t overwhelm the space. Dean wanted green for the bedroom but when Cas suggested yellow, he decided he liked that idea better. Hailey wanted her room purple and Dean had already picked out the paint for it, but Matthew’s room was still up for grabs.

“I say we let Matty choose. I suspect we’re looking at bright, primary colors for him, so if he decides on a red or bright yellow, we’ll do that as an accept wall, and get wall decals for the rest of the room. Sound good?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

“I like that very much.”

When the pie and coffee was finished, Dean took the plates and cups to the kitchen, leaving Cas alone in the living room. The Omega smoothed his hands down his thighs and tried to keep his heartbeat under control. His nerves had him wide awake now, and as he thought about what sex with Dean would be like, he felt the sparks of arousal beginning to curl lazily in his belly. He rubbed absently at the bulge that was starting to grow in his pants, shifting uncomfortably as he felt himself starting to leak. Dean always turned him on but he was so good at controlling himself usually, and he didn’t know why he couldn’t now. Maybe it had to do with the fact that this time was different. This time he knew he could have what he wanted. There would be no teasing, no polite, respectful Alpha keeping all of his touching above the belt. Now he could have Dean’s hands on him in all of the places he longed the most to be touched. He looked up sharply when he caught the musky scent of his Alpha and found Dean standing in the doorway with a look of surprise on his face.

“Cas, Baby, I can smell you from the kitchen.” He rushed over to the couch, growling as Cas crawled across the cushions towards him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not usually like this, I just...I was thinking about you…” Cas whimpered as Dean reached under his thighs and pulled him up so that he was standing with Cas straddling his waist.

“My mate.” Dean purred as he shoved his nose up under Cas’ jaw, forcing the Omega to lean his head back so Dean could scent him.

“Dean, please, don’t make we wait any longer.” Cas pleaded. 

Dean’s grip on Cas tightened as he turned and marched down the hall to their bedroom. Mindful of the stench that mating could cause, he kicked the door shut behind them, so the smell would be contained in their room. Later he would hit the switch on the wall for the exhaust fan to air it out but right now, he just wanted Cas. With great gentleness he lowered Cas down onto the bed. The Omega scooted back until he sitting against the headboard. The rich, honey scent of slick was filling the air and Dean’s eyes shimmered red for a moment before he climbed onto the bed. He reminded Cas of a predator stalking his prey the way his eyes were locked onto the Omega, like he was ready to eat him alive. Cas resisted the urge to roll over and immediately present. For the first time he’d had sex in ten years, he wanted much more than just a quick knotting. When Dean grabbed his legs suddenly and pulled, he fell back, his head landing on the soft pillows as Dean laid down on top of him.

“So beautiful. Mine…” Dean’s purr was deep, resonating through Cas’ body as he nuzzled against the Omega’s neck. It was surprisingly calming and he found himself purring back as he tugged at the Alpha’s shirt, a gentle plea for him to finally be rid of it. Dean sat back long enough to pull it off, and then he was pulling Cas’ over his head too. Cas ran his fingers over the freckles that littered the Alpha’s chest and shoulders. The man was firm, muscular, but still soft in certain places, like his belly, and Cas loved that. The Alpha-His Alpha, was not perfect. He never wanted a perfect Alpha, he had only ever wanted one that was perfect for him, and Dean was everything he could have ever dreamed of. His fingers made quick work of Dean’s belt as the Alpha leaned over him once more to lick and nibble at his skin, which made actually unbuttoning the jeans a bit difficult. He nudged the Alpha’s belly until he sat back and allowed him to unbutton and unzip the pants. Getting the pants off the man proved a bit harder since Dean was straddling him, but they managed it. Not wanting to pause again to remove his underwear too, Dean yanked those off as well. Cas stared for a moment, he couldn’t help himself. It was one thing to take the knot of a female Alpha, but Dean was about three times bigger than Cas remembered an Alpha cock being. He looked up, finding Dean was watching him again.

“You’ll be gentle when you knot me?”

Dean’s expression softened and he leaned down, cupping the Omega’s face gently before kissing him.

“I will be gentle this time and every time. I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

That alleviated the concern Cas had. Dean’s cock was impressive, so hard and red, leaking already, and it made him start to leak so much slick he was starting to slide around in his pajama pants. When the scent hit Dean his pupils dilated and he growled as he grabbed the pants and pulled them off. Cas had forgone putting boxers on in anticipation of this and he could have almost laughed at wide eyed look of surprise on Dean’s face if he wasn’t just so damn _horny_. A needy while escaped Dean’s lips and Cas’ heart rate picked up when he growled again and he caught sight of thick white canines already elongating. The slick felt like it was gushing out of his body at that moment. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest he found his legs being pushed aside and the Alpha’s face suddenly buried between them.

“Dean, Dean, Dean…” He whined and squirmed as he felt the long tongue sliding in and out, over and over as Dean tried to lap up every ounce of slick sliding from Cas’ body. When fingers joined in on the fun, Cas cried out in ecstasy. It had never been this wonderful with another person, and never so... _involved_. It had been sex and that was it. No real intimacy, no desire to please him before knotting him, but Dean had him right on the edge, so close. So…close…

Without his dick even being touched, Cas came harder than he had in years. Semen spurted from his throbbing cock, some of it hitting him in the face, but he didn’t care because Dean was still working him open, using a wonderful combination of fingers and his tongue, and it had the Omega squirming more than ever as he whimpered and moaned. Dean’s fingers rubbed against a small knob up inside him and suddenly he was seeing stars. He gasped as he already softened cock throbbed as though trying to reach another orgasm so soon. He was getting hard again rather quickly, something that only ever seemed to happen during his heats, and as Dean moved from licking his way into him to biting and sucking at the soft flesh of his thighs, Cas grew hard once again.

“Roll over.” Dean commanded. Cas did, but before he could get up on all fours and present, he felt a firm hand in the center of his back, pressing him into the mattress. He heard the pop of a bottle cap but from the angle he was at, he couldn’t see what Dean was doing. When those same firm but now slick hands began kneading his shoulders, he moaned. Dean was massaging him, working the tension out of his shoulders and back. He knew Cas would tense up more and end up aching worse after they knotted, so to work them out now meant a very pleasurable first mating, followed by a weekend of more mating. His cock slid between the crack of Cas’ ass as Dean leaned over him, and the Omega whimpered with the need to have it filling him up until he felt he might burst, but Dean was determined to turn him into a pile of goo. When the touches turned soft again, brushing lightly over his sensitive skin, he felt his waning erection quickly coming back. Dean’s cock slid between his cheeks again so he tightened them, just to add some pressure and the Alpha growled with pleasure.

“Up.” Dean ordered and Cas was on all fours a moment later. 

The moment Dean was completely inside of him was the most amazing moment of Cas’ life. He felt full. He felt _whole_. Dean’s hands did not remain still as he began to move, but instead touched and caressed anywhere they could reach. It was wonderful, and as Dean’s speed began to pick up, he found himself whimpering, begging for his mate’s knot. He’d never done that before, not even with Matthew’s mother. Probably because he’d known the only knot he’d ever truly want was that of his true mate, and he was about to have exactly that. When Dean’s knot began to swell, Cas pushed back harder, desperate to be locked with his mate. Dean’s hand made it’s way down between his legs to stroke him and Cas screamed as he came for a second time. Dean’s knot was starting to catch and Cas found himself being pulled up until the Alpha’s arms were wrapped around him, his nose pressed into the crook of Cas’ neck and he thrust faster and faster. With one good shove down from the Omega, they locked together. Dean’s growl sounded more like a roar in Cas’ ear as he bit down, right over his scent glands. For a third time Cas came, though this time hardly anything came out. Not that it mattered. This was the best thing he had ever experienced in his life. As Dean licked at the bite he’d just made, cleaning away the blood, Cas let his head loll to the side. His body went limp and Dean’s grip tightened as he held his Omega upright.

“I love you, Cas, so much. I love you…” Dean continued to nuzzle at his mate’s neck as he whispered sweet words against his skin. It made Cas feel safe and loved. He could smell the affection that bled through his mate’s scent, filling the air around them. Dean pulled him back a bit tighter, mindful of his knot, his hand splaying over his mate’s belly. His instincts were to fill his mate up until he became pregnant, but they weren’t wolves in the forests anymore. Times were different and a good Alpha took his mate’s needs and wants into consideration. Still, even as he continued to pump semen deep inside his mate, he couldn’t help but wonder whether this time it had caught and his mate was pregnant.

“That was wonderful, Dean. I love you so much.” Cas reached back with one hand to gently caress his mate’s cheek. Dean pressed a kiss his Omega’s palm. 

“What if…” Dean was almost afraid to ask.

“If I get pregnant, we’ll be ok. I trust you to take care of me and not abandon me.” Cas turned his head so he could kiss him. Dean’s hold on him tightened even more.

“I would never. I need you, Cas. I love you so much.” 

In that moment Cas knew anything that happened from here on out, he was safe, he was loved, and he was wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this chapter of their lives. I do hope you enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked this. I wanted to check back in with this story, add some on to it. I will add on a bit more in the not too distant future. Thank you for reading this series. :)


End file.
